1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photocopier and multifunction printer of a type able to record data using toner media supplied from a toner bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, multifunction printers which includes both facsimile and printing functions have been introduced. Conventionally, toner replenishment is required in cases where photocopiers equipped with multifunction printers employ a toner-based photoelectric image recording method. Toner replenishment is conducted through a toner-containing bottle attached to the photocopier. When toner within the toner bottle is completely consumed, the depleted toner is replenished through the installation of a new bottle of toner.
The toner bottle incorporates an orifice at one extremity, and a spiral rib formed on the internal wall. Rotation of the toner bottle causes the spiral rib to transport toner to the extremity orifice from where toner falls into the printing apparatus to replenish the toner supply.
This conventional technology, however, exhibits the following shortcomings.
The length and weight of the toner bottle increase when the bottle is made larger for the purpose of holding a larger volume of toner. The increased length of the toner bottle, however, makes it more difficult to discharge all of the toner from the bottle.
As shown in the cross sectional view of toner bottle 1200 in FIG. 12, an attempt has been made to solve the problem by incorporating protruding shock rib 1201 on the external circumference of toner bottle 1200, and providing flange 1202 on the photocopier side to make opposing contact with shock rib 1201. The purpose of flange 1202 is to aid in the transport of toner within toner bottle 1200 by applying a shock to the toner bottle during each rotation.
This structure forces shock rib 1201 to ride up onto and over flange 1202 with each rotation of toner bottle 1200 with the result that toner bottle 1200 is pushed off of its rotational axis. While this eccentric rotation has no adverse effect at times when toner bottle 1200 is of relatively light weight, in cases where toner bottle 1200 is heavier, the action whereby shock rib rises on flange 1202 increases the load on the motor that powers the rotation of toner bottle 1200. This additional load can lead to, at worst, motor stoppage and/or breakdown of the drive mechanism.
The present invention addresses the shortcoming described above through a photocopier equipped with a multifunction printer that uses a toner bottle apparatus structured to minimize the amount of toner remaining in the bottle at depletion, to reduce the load applied to the motor that provides power for toner bottle rotation, and to prevent breakdown of the toner bottle drive mechanism, regardless of the length and weight of the toner bottle or the amount of toner contained therein.
The present invention specifies a protruding member formed on the external circumference of a rotating toner bottle of a type able to discharge, through an orifice, toner contained therein, and a contacting part able to move downward when in opposing contact with the passing protruding member, and conversely able to maintain a fixed position when in opposing contact with the protruding member.
This mechanism makes it possible for the contacting part to be depressed downward when in opposing contact with the protruding member, thus allowing the protruding member to pass over the depressed contacting part as means of avoiding the application of vibration to the toner bottle. Conversely, this mechanism also makes it possible for the contacting part to maintain a fixed position when in opposing contact with the protruding member, thus forcing the protruding member to ride up onto and then off of the contacting part as means of applying vibration to the toner bottle.